Ensemble, plus fort que tout
by KeiraAlexander
Summary: Ce n'est plus une famille, que nous formons, Kensi. Tant que ces suspicions flotteront dans l'air, tant que chacun suspectera l'autre, nous ne serons plus une famille; rien qu'un groupe de personnes assez crédules pour se croire unis par la seule chose qu'ils partagent ensemble: la bêtise de se croire liés. Cross-over entre 3 de mes séries préférées! Venez lire ;)
1. Chapter 1

Le froid est mordant, ce soir. Je marche, la tête baissée, pour me protéger des flocons tenaces qui gèlent mon nez. Emmitouflé jusqu'aux joues, je me bats pour avancer dans la vaste étendue de neige. Je suis dans la rue de notre maison j'aperçois les lumières des guirlandes de notre jardin et autour des piliers de notre demeure, la couronne de sapin sur la porte et la lumière par la fenêtre. Noël approche à grands pas, et je sais depuis deux heures que je vais devoir m'en éloigner.

Je réduis au maximum l'écart avec la fenêtre du salon et je regarde Maura s'affairer à la préparation de la table. Je l'aurai aidé, surtout puisqu'elle est très faible depuis l'incident qui a détruit nos vies, mais mon Général m'a fait venir au QG cet après- midi. C'est à cause de la nouvelle que j'ai appris que j'ai pris autant de temps pour rentre. J'avais besoin d'être seul, et de réfléchir à comment lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et ouvre la porte.

J'enlève mon manteau, passe fièrement les doigts sur l'insigne de l'Armée de Terre, puis sur mes distinctions, puis j'enlève mes bottes. J'enfile mes chaussons, et pénètre doucement dans notre salon décoré pour les fêtes. Maura est aux fourneaux, un tablier délicatement enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle fredonne en égouttant les pâtes, sur l'air de « That's Christmas to me » et je reste en retrait quelques minutes pour l'observer. Elle doit sentir ma présence, je le devine par la légère inclinaison de sa tête, vers la droite. Elle fait cela, lorsqu'elle sourit.

Maura se retourne et me regarde, elle me sourit. Ses dents mordillent délicatement ses lèvres, et elle m'observe de bas en haut.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle me saute dans les bras, et je profite de cette étreinte pour relâcher toute la pression qui s'est abattue sur mes épaules aujourd'hui. Je l'embrasse tendrement, et nous nous asseyons, l'un contre l'autre, sur le canapé. Elle prend mes mains au cœur des siennes, les caresse et les embrasse. Je les mets sur ses joues, et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui. J'ai émergé à midi.

- Le Docteur Mayfield se réveille à midi ? Oh mon Dieu !

Je reçois un sourire triste de sa part, elle caresse doucement nos mains de son pouce.

- Ça ne va toujours pas mieux, chérie ?

Elle baisse les yeux sur nos mains, qui sont maintenant jointes sur ses cuisses. Je la sens tendue, ainsi qu'une pointe de douleur dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

- Non.

Je m'approche plus encore d'elle et l'embrasse. Je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, faible et triste. Cela me donne l'impression que je ne prends pas assez soin d'elle. Que je ne suis pas présent et que je ne peux pas la protéger.

- Chéri, es- tu vraiment obliger de partir ?

- Maura, ma puce, nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est ma dernière mission. Je veux aider nos amis à retrouver Kate, et après…

Je l'embrasse tendrement, puis je la prends dans mes bras, contre moi.

- …Je serai tout à toi.

- Logan, nos enfants sont morts, à cause de cette guerre. Je ne veux pas perdre mon mari aussi !

Les larmes commencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je refuse de la voir pleurer, pas à cause de moi. Je m'en veux, parce que si je n'avais pas été militaire, si je ne l'avais pas emmené en Afghanistan, il y a deux mois, jamais nous n'aurions perdu notre famille, et elle serait heureuse !

- Tu… Tu pourrais m'accompagner demain, au rendez- vous ?

- Maura, je… Par rapport à ma convocation, au QG…

- Qu'est- ce qui se passe ?

- Ils m'envoient en Afghanistan demain. Vers Faizābād, dans les montagnes.

- Demain ? Pourquoi demain, Logan ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était au courant du trimestre !

- Je le sais, Maura, mais… Je suis Colonel, ma chérie. J'ai des responsabilités.

- Je pensais qu'en étant en deuil, tu serais resté avec moi !

- Ils ont besoin de moi, Maura !

- Et moi, j'ai besoin de mon mari !

Elle se lève et cours dans la cuisine. Les larmes dévalent sur ses joues, ses épaules se secouent par la tristesse. Je me lève à mon tour, et étouffe un cri dans un coussin.

Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

J'entre dans la cuisine, elle est adossée au plan de travail, toujours en pleurs.

- Maura…

- Laisse- moi, Logan.

- Chérie…

- S'il- te- plaît.

Je m'approche de Maura, l'enlace alors qu'elle me tourne le dos. Elle proteste, je la sens tendue.

- Maura…

- Je veux venir.

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourne et vient réfugier sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Je viens avec toi, demain.

- Non, Maura, je… Tu ne peux…

- Tu es Colonel, Logan. Tu l'as dit toi- même. Tu peux décider. Acceptes, je t'en prie !

- Maura, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

- Et je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi.

- J'ai déjà prévu mon départ. Et puis... Jane faisait partie de ta brigade ! Je veux la retrouver.

- Maura, ma chérie… Depuis quand n'avons- nous pas eu de nouvelles d'elle ? Elle est peut- être morte, à cette heure- ci !

- J'ai repris contact avec Korsak et Frost, aujourd'hui, et je suis allée voir Frankie, ça fait quatre mois qu'elle…

Je sens son corps s'affaisser dans mes bras. Sa tête heurte ma poitrine, ses bras glissent le long de mon corps. Ses jambes se plient avant de toucher le sol, ses mains restent dans les miennes. Elle est à terre. En larmes, par- terre.

A cause de moi.

Je la prends dans mes bras, la porte contre moi, jusqu'au canapé. Son corps se convulse de douleur et de peine, je sens les larmes mouiller ma chemise. Je m'assieds sur le sofa, Maura toujours sur moi, et j'attends. Je patiente le temps qu'elle se calme, mais surtout que je sache trouver les mots justes, pour lui faire comprendre mon angoisse et mes peurs.

- Maura, ma chérie…

Elle désigne du doigt un morceau de papier, sur la table. Je me redresse légèrement, pour le saisir et le lire.

« Embarquement demain 23/12 à 5h45.

Service civique : médecin militaire »

- Non, Maura. Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça.

…

- Maura !

- Logan, je pars avec toi. Je vais retrouver Lanie, là- bas. Nous allons travailler ensemble, comme avant. Et trouver Jane !

- Maur…

- Non, Logan ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Elle se lève précipitamment, se rattrape au mur pour ne pas tomber, et s'enfuit sur la terrasse. Je me lève à mon tour, jette les coussins à terre, dans un grognement de désaccord, et marche jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle est accoudée à la balustrade en bois, le regard porté sur Boston qui s'endort paisiblement. Le calme règne sur le quartier aisé de Beacon Hill, où les pleurs de Maura s'élèvent dans la douce nuit. La fraîcheur de l'atmosphère me fait frissonner, et je frictionne mes bras pour me réchauffer.

Je m'approche au plus près d'elle, l'encercle doucement de par mes bras, et cale ma tête entre ses omoplates.

- Rentrons, Maura. Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

- Logan, je suis désolée.

- Chérie, si je ne veux pas que tu viennes, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu te remettes en danger à cause de moi. L'Afghanistan, tu le sais bien, ce n'est pas comme ici. Il y a la guerre, là- bas, la souffrance, les bombes, les attentats et la douleur. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à nouveau confrontée à ça.

- Logan, mon mari est militaire, je suis forcément confrontée à ça.

Je la serre contre moi, et l'embrasse sur la tête. Nous rentrons, main dans la main, chez nous, et nous nous asseyons autour de la table, pour manger, puis nous montons nous coucher dans l'atmosphère aimante, douce et calme de notre nid d'amour.

- Maura, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, là- bas…

- Logan, je ne t'ai jamais tenu ce discours quand tu partais en mission, ça veut dire que je sais que tu vas rentrer à la maison. Fait- moi confiance. Je resterai au camp et je ne me mettrai pas en danger.

- Parce que je t'aime tellement, Maura… Je ne m'imagine pas une vie sans toi.

- Parce qu'on pourra enfin recommencer de vivre !

- Oui, ma chérie !

Maura baille au creux de mon cou, j'éteins alors la lumière. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis ferme les yeux à mon tour.

- Je l'espère tant, ma chérie. Je l'espère tant…


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour :)_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et ton follow Erec, et aux futurs lecteurs :D_

_J'ai oublié de dire que les séries ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, ils seraient déjà tous ensemble :p) mais que les fictions oui :)_

_Alors voilà, un petit récap' de tous les personnages :_

_Pour Castle :_

_- Kate Beckett, ici, est Lieutenant- Colonel, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite. Elle se fait enlevée par… (Mystère, faut lire la suite ! :D) Elle est mariée à Rick._

_- Richard Castle, notre écrivain préféré, ajoute le métier de reporter à ses si nombreux talents (c'est un mix entre Jameson Rook et le Castle de la série en fait)_

_- Lanie Parish est pour l'instant médecin, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra d'elle Elle est toujours avec Javi._

_- Javier Esposito est Lieutenant, mais cette fois- ci dans l'Armée de Terre, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite._

_- Kevin Ryan est Agent Spécial, c'est- à- dire qu'il bosse dans une unité de liaison entre le NCIS et l'Armée, bien que participant aux missions comme même._

_- Tori Williams est toujours Analyste._

_- Victoria Gates est Capitaine, mais cette fois- ci dans l'Armée de Terre, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite._

_- Jenny, Martha, Alexis, Jim et Sarah- Grace sont à New- York. J'ai préféré me baser sur l'unité en premier lieu._

_Pour NCIS : Los Angeles :_

_- Kensi Blye, ici, est Lieutenant- Colonel, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite, au même poste que Kate._

_- Martin Deeks est Agent Spécial, c'est- à- dire qu'il bosse dans une unité de liaison entre le NCIS et l'Armée, bien que participant aux missions comme même._

_- Sam Hannah est resté un Navy Seal, et a rejoint l'unité d'élite._

_- G. Callen est Agent Spécial, c'est- à- dire qu'il bosse dans une unité de liaison entre le NCIS et l'Armée, bien que participant aux missions comme même._

_- Éric et Nell Beale sont ensemble, et parents d'un petit Alex. Ils sont Analystes, au même rang que Tori._

_- Hetty Lange est Capitaine, mais cette fois- ci dans l'Armée de Terre, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite, au même grade que Victoria._

_Pour Rizzoli & Isles :_

_- Angéla Rizzoli est mariée de longue date avec Sean elle est cuisinière dans l'Armée, et se trouve toujours à la Base où se replie notre équipe._

_- Jane Rizzoli, ici, est Lieutenant- Colonel, dans l'unité de sniper d'élite, au même poste que Kate et que Kensi. Au début de l'histoire, Jane a disparu depuis 5 mois. Elle a perdu son bébé (comme dans la série, malheureusement) et Casey a disparu de son champ de vision. (Est- il mort ? Où est- il ? Mystère !)_

_- Barry Frost (car je ne voulais pas le voir mort, je l'aimais trop… RIP Lee), ici, est Agent Spécial, c'est- à- dire qu'il bosse dans une unité de liaison entre le NCIS et l'Armée, bien que participant aux missions comme même._

_- Maura Isles, devenue Maura Mayfield après son mariage, est médecin, pour l'instant adviendra ce qu'il adviendra d'elle ._

_- Logan Mayfield (personnage inventé) est Colonel, dans l'unité de sniper._

_- Tyler et Aden Mayfield sont les deux enfants du couple ils sont présumés morts, bien que Maura se soit résolue au pire._

_- Vince Korsak est toujours Sergent, mais ici dans l'unité de sniper d'élite._

_- Tommy et Frankie sont Agents Spéciaux ils bossent dans une unité de liaison entre le NCIS et l'Armée, bien que participant aux missions comme même. J'ai voulu enlever le rôle de « bad guy » à Tommy! )_

_NB : ils sont tous amis et forment une famille les horreurs de la guerre les ayant rapprochés._

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a aidé :)_

_Bonne lecture, Keira :D_

_PS : ce chapitre est selon le POV de Kensi :)_

* * *

><p>- Kensi, chérie !<p>

- Hum… Quoi… ?

- Chérie, réveille- toi !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du plafonnier. Martin se tient au- dessus de moi, un sourire aimant sur son visage. Je l'embrasse tendrement, le faisant basculer sur moi.

- Je vois qu'on est déjà en forme à cinq heures du matin !

- Cinq heures ? Déjà ?

- Prête pour ta dernière mission avant un long congé ?

Je sens une pointe de peur dans sa voix pourtant joyeuse. Il m'embrasse encore, et vient saluer notre fils, qui dort au chaud dans mon ventre.

- Il ne t'a pas trop embêté, cette nuit ?

- Heureusement qu'il ne bouge pas comme son père, sinon je ne dormirais plus !

- Touché !

- Tu bosses aussi là- bas avec moi ?

- Oui. La police militaire a besoin de son plus bel élément !

- Et modeste !

- Oui ! Kevin, G, Barry, Tommy et Frankie m'ont appelé. Ils ont besoin de moi pour retrouver Kate.

Nos visages se ferment, à l'évocation de la disparition de notre amie. Cela fait deux mois déjà, et notre peine est toujours aussi grande.

- Des nouvelles de Rick ?

- Il est en Afghanistan, avec Javier et Sam, depuis un mois et demi. Kevin et G essayent de le canaliser de leur côté, mais je peux le comprendre.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je puise mes forces pour la journée dans cette étreinte revigorante.

- Donc je présume que les autres sont présents ?

- Ils sont tous là, chérie. Toute l'équipe t'attend.

- Comment vont Martha et Alexis ?

- Elles sont restées à New- York, pour s'occuper de Sarah- Grave et d'Alex avec Jenny. Rick et Kevin aimeraient les avoir auprès d'eux, mais c'est rassurant de les savoir en sécurité à New- York.

- Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à notre famille.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, roulant sur le côté pour que je me love contre lui. Nos mains sont croisées sur mon ventre, et elles se mouvent au gré de nos rires.

- Lanie travaille avec les médecins militaires pour être sur place quand on retrouvera Katie.

- J'espère tellement qu'on la retrouvera !

Il trace le contour imaginaire de mon visage avec son doigt, pour finir par déposer à déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Maura ?

- Oui, ma chérie. Elle va venir épauler Lanie dans le service médical.

- Ça veut dire que Logan sera des nôtres ?

- C'est une surprise !

- Martin, je t'en supplie !

Son sourire réchauffe mon cœur, et je ferme les yeux, quelques instants, comme si ces quelques secondes de répit permettraient de me faire oublier l'enfer que j'allai vivre dans les jours à venir.

- Disons que Logan assurera son poste de Colonel le temps de cette mission.

- Youpi !

Je mime un saut en l'air, et je retombe sur le dos, à moitié sur Martin. Nous rions aux éclats, et je le reprends dans mes bras. Il caresse délicatement mon ventre et se met à parler à notre fils, je lui embrasse le haut de la tête, sa bouche étant inaccessible, à mon plus grand désespoir.

- Jure- moi, p'tit bonhomme, que tu vas obliger Maman a rentré saine et sauve à la maison à la fin de la mission !

Il remonte le long de mon buste pour m'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, et caler à son tour sa tête contre mon cou. Martin se redresse et me fixe tendrement, l'amour vibrant dans son regard. Nous croisons nos doigts sur mon cœur, et il m'embrasse le coin des lèvres.

- Kensi, il faut vraiment que nous allions nous préparer.

- Quand décolle l'hélicoptère ?

- Dans quarante- cinq minutes, ma chérie.

Mon visage s'assombrit, je m'adosse à la tête de lit. Mes yeux s'embrument de larmes, et je prends Martin contre moi.

- Tout le monde va rentrer, n'est- ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je ne laisserai personne mourir, surtout pas toi. Je te le promets.

Nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant de descendre déjeuner.

- Je te le promets.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour ta review, Erec :)

J'espère sincèrement que d'autres lecteurs viennent lire, pour que je puisse m'améliorer encore :D

J'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, plus long, qui j'espère te plaira à toi et aux autres lecteurs )

Keira :D

PS: ce chapitre est selon le POV de Rick; les italiques sont tirés du souvenir de Castle.

* * *

><p>Chaque matin, en me réveillant, je prie je ne sais quelle infinité pour qu'ils ramènent Kate vivante. Je ne suis après tout qu'un écrivain- reporter, et je n'ai pas en moi la force de supporter la vie sans ma muse à mes côtés. Ma vie sans ma femme avec moi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.<p>

J'ai Alexis, mère et tous nos amis, et Dieu sait combien ils sont importants pour moi. Mais Kate est essentielle, à mes yeux. Elle est mon essentielle.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, allongé sur cette couchette dure, qui devrait être occupée par deux personnes, deux moitiés, deux parts d'une même entité, appelée communément l'amour, je ne cesse de me remémorer ce moment horrible durant lequel on m'a arraché le cœur. Ce moment pendant lequel ils ont enlevés ma femme.

Kate est Lieutenant- Colonel dans une brigade spéciale de sniper d'élite, composée de Logan Mayfield, Vince Korsak, Kensi Blye, Jane Rizzoli, Sam Hannah et Javier Esposito, dirigée par Hetty Lange et Victoria Gates, sous les ordres de Sean Cavanaugh. Martin, le mari de Kensi, travaille en relation avec cette unité, dans une branche de la police militaire, avec Kevin Ryan et G Callen, Frankie et Tommy Rizzoli, et Barry Frost Nell et Éric Beale, et Tori Williams occupants les postes d'analystes de ces plotons. Ce sont des équipes soudées, où différences entre hommes et femmes sont plus une richesse que source de discrimination. Chaque membre de ces escouades serait prêt à donner sa vie pour l'autre, et tous aujourd'hui, ainsi que leur famille, sont prêts à m'aider pour retrouver Katie.

Le jour de son enlèvement, nous nous étions disputés. J'espère qu'elle n'en tiendra pas rigueur et qu'elle se battra en pensant à notre « nous » heureux et nous séparé par la colère…

Le matin même, elle avait pris l'initiative de se rendre à l'infirmerie militaire, tenue par Lanie, qui était de garde cette matinée- là. Elle a fait une prise de sang, pour comprendre d'où provenait son mal- être de ces derniers jours. La nouvelle est tombée : Kate est enceinte de deux semaines. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de cette question, même si elle savait que mon rêve sera de fonder une famille avec elle mais surtout de la savoir heureuse, peu importe la décision que nous prendrons. Elle n'a jamais pris de temps avec de jeunes enfants, seulement le temps d'une enquête avec Cosmo, je présume donc que c'est assez délicat et traumatisant pour elle… Quoi qu'il en soit, la discussion a coupé court lorsque, elle troublée par cette annonce et moi émerveillé par la nouvelle, nous n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur l'avenir de ce bébé. Elle est partie en mission, l'air passablement énervée, le fond de l'œil triste, et, sûrement à cause de moi, elle s'est mise en danger.

La seule façon de sauver son équipe était de se donner aux ravisseurs.

Maintenant, je ne risque pas seulement de perdre l'amour de ma vie, mais aussi le fruit de cette passion incandescente qui brûle en nous.

Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés au camp, Kensi et les autres snipers sont venus me trouver. J'aidais Éric, Nell et Tori à la conception de l'itinéraire de la prochaine mission de reconnaissance de l'unité, m'amusant plus avec les appareils que travaillant réellement. Éric s'occupait des conditions météorologiques et des voies qu'ils emprunteront, analysait si les chars pouvaient rouler sur ces routes et si elles n'étaient pas minées. Nell s'occupait en temps réel des recherches de cibles et de leur localisation. Tori, quant à elle, oreillette à l'oreille et tablette numérique en main, suivait en différé la mission de l'équipe.

Elle a tout vu.

Lorsqu'elle s'est apprêtée à me dire, les gars sont arrivés et j'ai appris.

_- Salut les Gars ! Alors, votre mission ?_

_Ma bonne humeur ne semble pas les enthousiasmer, au contraire._

_- Rick, tu devrais t'asseoir._

_- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas encore un vieux sénile ! Demandez à Kat… Où est- elle, d'ailleurs ?_

_- Rick, assieds- toi !_

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle sera en mission avec vous pour la journée ! _

_Je fixe Kensi, pour trouver du réconfort dans le regard de mon amie, mais elle détourne les yeux et attrape la main de Martin, pour se réfugier contre lui. Tous baissent le regard, et je sens la mauvaise nouvelle s'approcher, celle qui dévorera mon bonheur telle une sangsue._

_- Non, les amis… Me dites pas que… _

_La Capitaine Victoria Gates s'approche de moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je l'observe, elle a quitté son air de « Iron Gates » pour une mine inquiète et déconfite._

_- Monsieur Castle, il s'avère que…_

_- Où est Kate ? Où est ma femme ?_

_La Capitaine Lange hoche la tête sous le regard de Gates et ordonne aux Snipers de quitter la salle des informations, suivie par cette dernière. Avant que Kensi ne quitte la pièce à son tour, Gates l'interpelle._

_- Lieutenant- Colonel Blye ?_

_- Oui, mon Capitaine ?_

_- Je suis pour le respect du protocole, mais je sais combien vous êtes proche de la famille Castle, et je voudrais que vous m'épauliez pour apprendre à Monsieur Castle si présent la raison de toute cette agitation._

_- Bien sûr, mon Capitaine._

_Kensi s'agenouille devant moi, et pose ses mains à plat sur mes genoux, pendant que le Capitaine Gates me salue au garde- à- vous et sort de la salle._

_- Rick, tu sais… je ne sais même pas si je préférerais ne rien te dire ou pas, mais je sais que tu m'en voudras si nous ne te tenons pas au courant de ce qui se passe._

_- Kensi, je t'en prie… Où est Katie ?_

_- Ce matin, Kate est arrivée au point de rendez- vous assez énervée. Je suis allée la voir, et nous avons discuté longuement, en attendant les autres, et… Elle m'a dit, pour le bébé._

_- Elle te la dit ?_

_- Je sais que c'est difficile à le croire, Rick, mais… Je pense qu'elle veut fonder une famille, avec toi._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Maura et Logan ont perdu leur deux garçons, et…_

_Je souris tristement, en pensant à la disparition des deux adolescents, il y a d'ici trois mois. Logan a mis du temps à s'en remettre, et je ne pense pas que Maura ait réussi. Les deux jumeaux étaient tout pour leurs parents ils étaient leur dernière famille. Orphelins de père et de mère, Logan et Maura avaient mis tous leurs espoirs dans cette nouvelle vie à quatre, après de nombreuses années de doutes, de désespoirs et de malheurs._

- … _Tyler et Aden._

_- Oui, Rick. Tyler et Aden… Kate s'est depuis longtemps rendu compte que tu mérites d'être heureux, mais elle a aujourd'hui compris que ça ne se fera que si vous êtes heureux, tous les deux. Tu veux un enfant, avec elle, et Kate veut ton bonheur._

_- Elle va le garder ?_

_- Je ne peux pas parler en son nom, ni te faire de faux- espoirs, mais je pense que oui._

_Je la serre dans mes bras, et profite de cette étreinte avec ma meilleure amie pour relâcher la pression et l'angoisse qui me tenaille. Je me décolle d'elle, à regret, et prends ses mains au cœur des miennes._

_- Kensi, que lui est- elle arrivé ?_

_- Elle… Elle a été enlevée._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Les talibans, à Faizābād._

_- Ceux que vous deviez éliminer ?_

_- Oui… Ils ont utilisés une petite fille, pour nous avoir. Une djihadiste._

_- Que s'est- il passer ?_

_- Nous roulions suivant l'itinéraire que nous avait indiqué Éric, et elle était là, sur le bord de la route. Elle secouait les mains, pour nous faire arrêter. Kate a demandé à Javier, qui conduisait, de se garer. Sam était contre, surtout que nous venions de passer une ville réputée « difficile », mais tu connais Katie, quand elle veut quelque chose…_

_J'esquisse un sourire à travers les larmes qui se déversent sur mes joues._

- … _Elle parvient toujours à l'avoir !_

_- Oui, alors Javi s'est arrêté et Kate est descendue. Elle s'est approchée de la petite fille, et s'est agenouillée devant elle. Elles ont commencé à parler, puis Kate a remarqué un fil qui sortait de la Burqa de la petite._

_- Elle avait une bombe ?_

_- Oui, mais seule Kate la vue. Elle a pris la petite dans ses bras, et elle a vu, à sa droite, trois hommes armés. Elle a arraché la bombe à la petite, et la lancé dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvait les trois hommes._

_- Ils sont morts ?_

_- Non, ils sont passés par je- ne- sais- où et… Kate a poussé la petite vers nous et ils l'ont enlevé… Sous nos yeux…_

_- La petite. Elle est où ?_

_Je me lève, énervé, et lance ma chaise à travers la salle. Kensi, se redresse à son tour, et je vois dans son regard qu'elle ne sait que faire._

_- Kensi, je t'en prie ! Où est la petite ?_

_- Rick, je ne veux pas te le dire._

_- Kensi !_

_Je lui attrape le poignet, je le sers. Je le sers de toutes mes forces, et je vois Kensi se plier sous la douleur. Ses yeux s'embrument de larmes, mais elle maintient ce regard si plein d'amitié qu'elle a toujours pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je continue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à terre. Son visage était maintenant ruisselé de larmes, son autre main sur son ventre arrondi. _

_Martin entre dans la pièce, après avoir entendu nos cris et le bruit de la chaise lancée. Il court dans ma direction, je lâche enfin Kensi, qui est maintenant recroquevillée sur elle- même, en larmes. Martin m'assène un coup de poing au visage. Je tombe, à terre, la vue brouillée par le sang. _

_Et par la peur._

_Les dernières paroles que je peux saisir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, provoquée par le coup, fut celles de Martin, qui berçait Kensi, à terre._

_- Rick, la petite est morte._


	4. Chapter 4

Mes chers lecteurs :D

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews :)

Je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais je suis actuellement et depuis bientôt trois semaines hospitalisée :( Entre les traitements, les visites chez les spécialistes et la douleur, je n'ai pas pu poster la suite, alors je m'en excuse :)

Caskett71 : Ahah, le supplice de Rick se terminera dans… Ahah suspens ! C'est vrai que ça peut paraître étrange, mais on connaît tous Kensi, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours ! :p Je voulais mettre en avant une amitié (presque) sans faille entre des membres d'unité, et si on me demandait de partir en mission pour retrouver ma meilleure amie, je pense que je ferai comme Kensi. Dans l'Armée, l'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses essentielles et sans elles, bon nombre de soldats perdraient leur raison. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Erec : merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te conviendra !

POV: Kate

* * *

><p>Je ne compte plus combien de jours se sont écoulés, je ne sais même plus faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Ils se ressemblent tous et n'ont plus aucune consistance. Je n'ai plus de consistance depuis longtemps. Répondre aux mêmes questions. Toujours les même. Inlassablement. Dormir, manger ce qu'ils daignent de me donner. Plus rien n'a de réalité, de vrai ou de réfléchi mes gestes sont mécaniques. Je faisais le minimum pour survivre, mais cet effort commence à se dilater. Trop de souffrance, trop de douleurs, trop de tortures.<p>

Sans Rick à mes côtés.

Ils sont six, parfois sept, à me tabasser, jours et nuits, sans relâche. Ils sont six, parfois sept, à se défouler sur moi, sans relâche. Mon uniforme est souillé par le sang, mon corps par les coups.

Tous les matins, mon corps me rappelle que je deviens mère. Les talibans pensent que c'est à cause de leurs coups, mais ils ne se doutent pas que je porte le rêve de mon mari à l'intérieur de moi. Qu'ils me tuent, soit, mais que mon enfant ait la vie sauve.

Au fin fond de la grotte, aussi fraîche la nuit et le jour, ils ont allumés un grand feu, grâce auquel ils tentent de s'apporter un peu de chaleur et de cuire les modestes aliments dont nous sommes nourris. Parfois, une femme est présente, mais d'après ses cris dans les tunnels, le soir, elle ne s'en réjouie pas. J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne me comprend pas, et je vois dans ses yeux la terreur si elle se fait prendre à discuter avec moi.

Je suis attachée par les poignets, au mur grossis du trou dans lequel nous nous terrons. Les liens me serrent tellement qu'ils sont en sang, et mes genoux sont meurtris par les gravillons aiguisés. Mon visage doit être bleuté par les ecchymoses, mêlé au rouge du sang qui s'écoule de mes plaies. J'ai appris à pleurer en silence, depuis qu'ils utilisent des bâtons pour empêcher mes larmes.

Les premiers jours, j'ai gardé espoir. Un espoir fou, presque monumental, de sortir d'ici, de sortir retrouver Rick et mes amis. Puis le doute s'est immiscé dans mes pensées, et j'ai compris maintenant, au fil du temps qui passe, inexorablement. Personne ne me cherche. Richard doit être fâché contre moi. Tellement fâché que me savoir ainsi le soulage sûrement.

Je n'attends plus personne, maintenant, sauf la mort, squelette funeste armé de sa faux. On conseille toujours aux familles et aux otages de garder espoir, mais ce conseil n'est que futilité lorsqu'on subit ce que je subis au quotidien. Un coup de plus sur mon corps meurtri revient à un coup de plus sur mon moral. L'espoir m'a quitté comme le fera la vie, bien vite.

Alors depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette grotte, je prie je prie, inlassablement, que tout se finisse vite. Je ne demande que de partir, d'arrêter de souffrir, de pleurer et de vivre. Je ne peux supporter plus longtemps leurs insultes, leurs coups ou leurs rires gras.

Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre.

Je ne demande que de retrouver ma mère, de partager une vie, en- haut, que nous aurions dû avoir plus tôt.

Je ne demande que de partir. Que de mourir, je vous en supplie.

Au plus vite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello chers lecteurs,

Comme je ne sais jamais quand je peux publier, et le plus important, combien de temps j'arrive à rester éveillée ( :p) je vous poste la suite maintenant :)

Il y aura d'un coup deux chapitres, puisque le premier est plutôt court. Il est selon le POV de Logan Mayfield, le mari de Maura.

Caskett71 : Je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre qu'ils arriveront dans l'immédiat, cependant ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura encore des rebondissements :)

Enjoy, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D

* * *

><p>L'hélicoptère va bientôt atterrir, et mon angoisse reste haute. Maura est endormie, sur mes cuisses, par manque de place dans l'appareil. Kensi est assise sur Martin, et elle joue nerveusement avec leurs mains, posées sur le ventre arrondi de la future maman.<p>

La joie rayonne sur leurs visages, et pourtant, je peux déceler chez mes amis une angoisse constante dans leurs yeux. Je les comprends, la mission que nous allons mener est périlleuse, et je ne suis même pas sûr que nous reviendrons tous vivants.

Maura bouge, dans son sommeil. La peur met son corps en mouvement alors que son esprit se repose. Le voyage l'affaiblit, et lorsque nous aurons atterrit, elle sera plus bouleversée encore. Tout là- bas nous rappellera Tyler et Aden, et je ne pourrai l'empêcher. Je prie Dieu pour retrouver vite Kate, si possible Jane, et que nous repartons, tous, sains et saufs.

Et si je dois mourir, si tel est mon destin pour sauver ceux que j'aime, alors j'accepterai mon sort sans rechigner. J'ai signé pour sauver mon pays, mais j'ai aussi apposé ma signature pour protéger ceux à qui je tiens.

Les mouvements se font plus suggérés, je sens que ma femme se réveille. Je l'accueille comme il se doit, un baiser plein d'amour et de promesses. Kensi et Martin nous regardent en nous souriant; nous commençons à atterrir.

Maura resserre sa prise autour de mes doigts, l'angoisse reprend ses droits dans son regard noisette. Une dernière secousse, et nous sommes arrivés.

Arrivés en enfer.

Nous sortons les premiers, main dans la main, de l'appareil. Le sable chaud fouette nos jambes, le vent réchauffe nos pensées jusqu'alors refroidies par la fraîcheur des hauteurs.

Nous allons nous battre, ensemble.

Ensemble, et plus forts que tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, comme promis, le chapitre suivant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les suivants seront plus longs :)

Bonne lecture, partagez- moi vos impressions:D

* * *

><p>La fraîcheur tombe sur le camp, signe que la nuit approche. Nous avons été accueillis tout à l'heure par nos amis, et l'angoisse dans nos cœurs s'est momentanément dissipée. Nous étions réunis, dans la terreur, mais nous étions ensemble. Nous avons eu l'impression d'être plus fort, parce que notre équipe était enfin au complet. Enfin, presque. Kate et Jane manquent à l'appel et Rick est parti, au cours de la matinée, dans les montagnes, bien avant notre arrivée.<p>

Je suis sortie quelques instants pour marcher, surtout pour m'éloigner de la fausse bonne ambiance qui règne dans le camp. Nous savons tous que ce n'est que du vent, mais ils arrivent à s'y accrocher.

A vrai dire, je suis terrifiée l'angoisse ne me quitte pas. Cette terrible peur qui s'accroche à moi comme mon ombre.

Je m'assieds contre le grand puit, à l'extrémité Est du campement, et caresse doucement mon ventre arrondi. Mon bébé sera là dans quatre mois, mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'être encore vivante jusque-là. L'enlèvement de Kate n'était pas un hasard, ils veulent vraiment notre mort. Je n'oserai sûrement pas parler de cela à Rick, quand je le verrai, mais j'ai en moi un doute grandissant qui supposerait que Katie n'est déjà plus vivante.

J'entends la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, puis se fermer. Je lève la tête et observe Martin, deux coupes en main, se rapprocher de moi. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et m'embrasse tendrement, entourant mon cou de ses bras croisés derrière ma tête.

- Je me suis inquiété de te voir sortir seule, tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien, ma chérie ?

- Oui…

Il me regarde fixement, et je décèle dans ses yeux la preuve qu'il ne me croit pas. Je lui offre un sourire malicieux, et nous éclatons de rire à l'unisson.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincante ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ?

- J'ai senti le bébé bouger !

Technique imparable pour détourner l'attention et éluder une question!

- C'est merveilleux ! Est- ce que je peux le sentir, moi aussi ?

Il accompagne sa question du positionnement de sa main sur mon ventre. Je souris en voyant son air amusé et curieux de petit garçon cherchant un trésor. Je pose à mon tour une main sur la sienne, et le guide son ventre jusqu'à ce que je sente un petit mouvement, presque imperceptible, se dessiner sous ma peau. Martin souris de plus belle, et je vois des larmes de bonheur perler au coin de ses yeux bleus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser, encore et encore, quitte à mettre cela sur le compte des hormones !

- Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire fait très mièvre, mais je suis à cet instant l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre !

- Et moi la femme la plus heureuse ! Mon Dieu, les hormones me font vraiment devenir bizarre !

- Les hormones ? Le Lieutenant- Colonel Kensi Blye met pour la première fois un événement sur le compte des hormones ! Alléluia !

- Martin!

Je lui assène un coup de poing fictif sur l'épaule, et il mime de se tordre de douleur. Nous éclatons de rire avant de nous embrasser, sous la Lune ronde du ciel d'Afghanistan.

- Vous avez de la chance, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre cela un jour avec Kate.

- Rick!

Nous nous levons, main dans la main, sans s'approcher de lui. Il a de la poussière plein les cheveux, et je peux voir dans ses yeux la même tristesse qui le secoue depuis trois mois.

- Après trois mois, c'est la première échographie, n'est- ce pas ?

Il approche d'un pas chancelant vers nous, et je pense à première vue qu'il est saoul, mais lorsqu'il avance jusqu'à entrer dans un champ de lumière produit par la Lune, je vois sa chemise tâchée de sang sur le flanc droit. Il marche pas à pas, comme un zombie, comme si chaque pas était une souffrance supplémentaire. Le couteau est encore dans l'entaille qu'il a créée, et lorsqu'il est à un mètre de nous, Rick s'effondre au sol.

Mes cris qui s'élèvent dans la nuit alertent nos amis, qui sortent en courant de la salle où nous fêtions notre arrivée.

Ils ne se sont pris pas qu'à Rick, mais au cœur de notre unité.

Ils ne l'ont pas que blessé, ils ont entachés notre courage, notre persévérance et notre détermination, notre honneur et notre bonheur.

Ce ne sera pas que moi, qui me relèverai, pour les abattre.

Ca sera l'Amérique qui se lèvera, et qui, arme au poing, se révoltera.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde :D

J'ai enfin récupéré mon ordinateur, et je suis beaucoup plus souvent chez moi! :D

Voilà le chapitre 7, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)

Il est du POV de Martin Deeks, notre super choupi qui deviendra, au courant de la FF, un super papa! :p

Bonne lecture et dites- moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

><p>J'ai demandé à Lanie de comparer les empreintes contenues sur le couteau avec notre base de données. Ici, les recherches sont plus longues et plus sujettes aux défaites notre approvisionnement n'est en rien identique à celui que nous avions dans notre pays. Je ne sais quoi penser, mais Kensi m'a demandé de « creuser », pensant que ça puisse avoir un lien avec notre mission d'autant plus que Rick est inconscient depuis sa découverte, hier soir.<p>

Le jour se lève petit à petit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ceux qui sont restés au pays; à tous ceux qui maintenant vivent dans la terreur de nous perdent pendant que les balles fusent autour de nous; à nos familles qui prient pour que nous rentrions vivants, tous.

Kensi dort encore, il n'est que 6heures du matin, ici. Je suis allée faire le tour du camp pour voir où nous en sommes. Lanie et Maura prennent un café devant les deux ordinateurs massifs qui se trouvent à l'infirmerie de la base; Éric, Tori et Nell préparent notre mission sous les ordres d'Hetty et de Victoria, dirigée par un Général qui vient d'arriver, Sean Cavanaugh. Nous le connaissions avant, il est marié à la mère de Jane, Angéla. Elle s'occupe de préparer notre déjeuner avec les autres cuisiniers, et lorsque je passe devant leur lieu de travail, je salive d'avance. Les Gars se défoulent dans la salle de combat avant notre départ, pour se changer les idées. La pression est d'autant plus forte depuis l'attaque de Rick: une nouvelle menace nous pend sous le nez.

Je suis passé devant notre mur improvisé des disparus au combat; il y a déjà trop de noms à mon goût. Trop de noms que nous aimerions tant qui s'effacent; trop de noms que nous n'aimerions tant ne pas être rejoints par d'autres: Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli, disparue depuis maintenant quatre mois et demi; Lieutenant Kate Beckett, disparue depuis trois mois; Tyler et Aden Mayfield, morts il y a cinq mois; Thomas Maxwell, disparu pendant l'exercice de ses fonctions il y a cinq mois, au même moment que les enfants de Maura; Jerry O'Connors, Ethan Richardson, Lara Cymbat et Edward Mensis ont connus le même triste sort, à une période semblable.

Je prie pour qu'aucun nom ne s'ajoute.

Je continue ma route en passant voir mes amis, au gymnase. Je les découvre en plein combat, militaires contre policiers, et je remercie ma bonne étoile de ne pas être présent quand ils ont proposé de se battre!

Je trace mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, pour être auprès de Kensi. Elle dort encore à poings fermés, mais je devine pourtant que son sommeil est perturbé par quelque chose. Je m'approche du lit, et m'agenouille devant elle. Je profite de ses moments pendant lesquels je peux l'observer, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque détail comme si s'étaient les derniers.

Un sourire habille son visage alors que ses yeux sont encore fermés, signe qu'elle sent ma présence et qu'elle va se réveiller. Je l'embrasse sur le front et cherche mon pull, pour couvrir ses épaules quand elle sera debout.

Elle tapote la place à côté d'elle, je m'y couche; elle en profite pour poser sa tête contre moi épaule. Je me sens tellement bien, dans ce lit, avec elle, que j'en oublie momentanément les angoisses qui m'assaillent. Je lui embrasse le haut de la tête, son front et ses cheveux, respirant sa délicieuse odeur qui m'enivre.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Elle me répond d'une voix endormie, une main sur mon torse.

- Pourquoi, Martin?

- De me donner tant de bonheur! Je sais que ce que je vais dire semble très niait, mais je le pense vraiment. Tu as offert à un homme perdu un avenir merveilleux et je ne peux ne pas te remercier pour cela. Si tu savais, j'ai tellement envie de tenir notre enfant au creux de mes bras et de t'embrasser, encore et encore pour te remercier! Je t'aime, Kensi, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi, Martin. Tu avais l'air préoccupé, cette nuit.

- J'ai pensé à la mission d'aujourd'hui. La première depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

- Sans Kate et Jane à nos côtés.

- Kensi, je ne veux pas que ton nom s'ajoute à cette liste.

- Il ne s'ajoutera pas, chéri.

Elle passe une main tendre sur mon visage, et se colle à moi.

- J'ai des raisons de revenir, mon cœur. Je ne vais pas mourir entre les mains de psychopathes et te laisser seul, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi! Et puis, j'ai aussi tellement envie de voir notre famille s'agrandir, et que même Granger ou Vance fassent une tête à se tordre de rire quand ils auront notre bébé dans leur bras!

- Tu comptes le laisser entre leurs mains?

- Martin! Je ne veux pas que le bébé devienne aigri dès sa première année!

Nous nous embrassons tendrement, et je vais saluer le petit être qui dort au plus profond d'elle. Je ne sais ni c'est un garçon, ni si c'est une fille, et le fait de savoir de je serai père m'enchante déjà tellement!

- Tout le petit monde est déjà levé; tu veux te réveiller ou dormir encore?

- Si nous n'étions pas ici, dans une chambre où n'importe qui peut entrer à tout moment, j'aurais bien d'autres desseins en tête...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma princesse. On sera bientôt rentré! Et là, je m'occuperai de toi comme il le faut!

Je la serre dans mes bras, la berce tranquillement, pour nous donner le courage de nous lever et d'affronter notre journée.

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me lever, mais je dois aller voir Maura.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle doit... me mesurer pour comparer avec les tailles des gilets pare- balles et... les uniformes qu'elle a en stock.

- Elle n'aurait pas une combinaison entièrement pare- balles? Je serai plus confient...

- Martin, mon cœur... Je sais que je porte maintenant en moi notre enfant; je sais que je suis plus faible et plus sujette aux émotions et aux conditions extérieures; que n'importe quelle balle, tirée n'importe où dans mon corps risque de nous tuer; mais je dois le faire. Je reviendrai, Martin; tu ne verras même pas le temps passer!

- Je l'espère tellement, ma chérie, je l'espère tellement...


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde :D**

**Et oui, je suis de retour ;)**

**Je vous propose les chapitres 8 et 9, regroupés sur la même page, puisque le 8 est très court. Le 8 est selon le POV de Lanie, le 9 selon celui de Rick. **

**J'espère qu'ils vous plairont,**

**En attendant bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

><p>Les résultats viennent d'arriver sur mon ordinateur, et je ne peux depuis détourner mes yeux de ceux- ci. Maura est à côté de moi, et lit une revue médicale en ligne; je ne peux me résoudre à lui apprendre ce que je sais, ça la tuerait. Deux sortes d'empreinte ont été retrouvées, ensanglantées; elles appartiennent à deux personnes distinctes, et les noms qui s'affichent me retournent le cœur.<p>

Aden Mayfield et Jane Rizzoli.

Je relis leurs noms, plusieurs fois, pour être sûre de ne pas me tromper; je les épèle dans ma tête. Rien à faire. Ce sont bien eux.  
>Je tourne ma chaise de bureau face à elle, et attend jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. Elle me sourit, et hausse les épaules.<p>

Qu'est- ce que tu as, Lanie? Il y a- t- il un problème?

Maura, je...

Tu as reçu les résultats?

Oui.

Alors, qui est- ce? Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée.

C'est parce que... Nous les connaissons, Maura.

Comment? "Les" ?

Il y avait deux séries d'empreintes.

À qui appartiennent- elles?

Je suis désolée, Maura... Elles... Ce sont celles de...

Logan entre en courant dans notre bureau et se poste devant Maura, sourire aux lèvres.

Chérie, on a trouvé Jane!

* * *

><p>L'inconscient a toujours été un état que nous ne pouvons maîtriser. Bon nombre d'êtres humains révèlent leur véritable nature avec celui- ci, lors d'une période de stress intense ou d'une décision à prendre. Les plus grands philosophes ont travaillé sur la question, et s'il n'existait pas leurs travaux sur le sujet, je classerai sans doute l'inconscient comme "Le Saint- Graal de l'inconnu".<p>

C'est un sujet intéressant, et qui de plus me permet de comprendre mieux certaines motivations des terroristes que Kate... Que je vois passer. Un exemple flagrant de ce phénomène: c'est inconscient, mais le quartier général du Pentagone ne peut pas être mentionné sans "Kate" dans la même phrase, ma vie ne peut être séparée de la sienne, mon bonheur dépend du sien. Si je me concentre, je réussirai à omettre son nom dans deux phrases, parfois trois; mais quand je penserai à un objet ou à une attitude la concernant, mon inconscient m'obligera à penser à elle. Le plus dur n'est pas de la voir se dessiner devant moi, c'est de savoir que ce n'est qu'illusion.

Je sais que c'est incroyable, qu'en apparence je suis inconscient, mais en moi se déchaîne mon esprit. Je pense à mille choses, réfléchis sur mille points, pleure sur mille sujets. Les autres perçoivent un corps endormi qui pleure, immobile comme mes pensées, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Je combats contre les ombres et les doutes qui m'envahissent; je cours dans les tunnels qui devraient me faire revenir; je m'attaque aux illusions et aux mensonges; je lutte contre la mort qui me tend les bras.

Kensi était auprès de moi toute la journée d'hier; ce n'est pas un mythe, les comateux sentent vraiment la présence des personnes qu'ils aiment auprès d'eux. Elle me tenait la main durant toute sa visite; me murmurant des mots que seul moi pouvais entendre. Kensi n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

"Que tu vives ou que tu meures; c'est à toi que reviens cette décision, Ricky. Saches juste que nous allons retrouver Katie; je ne voudrais pas lui dire à son retour qu'elle devra élever votre enfant seule."

Nous sommes tous une famille; que nous soyons liés par le sang ou non. Nous sommes tous frères et sœurs sans avoir les mêmes parents; nous sommes tous une unité sans être dans le même corps. Si l'un de nous meurt, ce n'est pas qu'un autre qui perdra son mari, sa femme, son fils ou sa fille; c'est à tous qu'il manquera le cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez- vous pensé ? :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, sur toutes mes fictions! Elles m'aident à m'améliorer et j'espère en recevoir encore :p**

**Alors voilà *roulement de tambour* le chapitre 10, selon le POV de Maura ;)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, alors dîtes- moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Les italiques sont des flash- backs de notre légiste préférée, au passé plutôt triste dans cette histoire, je l'avoue... ^^**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Salle 2, infirmerie de la base militaire de Faizäbäd, 15h41<em>**

« On a retrouvé Jane. »

En apprenant la nouvelle avant- hier, je ne pensais pas ainsi; pas dans cet état.  
>Je suis depuis deux jours à son chevet, à l'infirmerie; deux jours à la veiller, à lui administrer son traitement; deux jours à pleurer en tenant sa main fermement au cœur de la mienne, sans dormir. Logan et nos amis viennent à tour de rôles me voir, mais je ne peux me résigner à la quitter.<p>

Les plaques rouges recouvrent son corps, preuves des méfaits du Soleil; les perfusions d'eau, de nutriments et de morphine me renseignent sur ce qu'elle a vécue; cinq mois de terreur, de souffrances; mais seraient- ce cinq mois d'erreurs?

Lanie vient de m'apprendre pour les empreintes; celle d'Aden et de Jane. J'ai déjà réfléchis aux différents scénarios possibles, et ils me déchirent le cœur, comme si je recevais en moi ce couteau à chaque fois.

Je ferme les yeux et pense à la première possibilité: c'est le couteau de Jane; elle le perd pendant un combat, d'où ses empreintes, et tombe dans le coma; Aden le récupère et se sent menacé par Rick qui fouille dans les parages; il le poignarde et le laisse pour mort. Deuxième possibilité: c'est le couteau d'Aden, mais je ne le reconnais pas; il le perd pendant un combat, d'où ses empreintes, peut- être est- il mort; Jane le récupère et se sent menacée par Rick qui fouille dans les parages; elle pense qu'il va découvrir ce qu'elle fait là-bas; elle le poignarde et le laisse pour mort. Troisième possibilité: Aden et Jane font affaire, ils détiennent Kate et sont responsables de la mort des membres de notre "famille"; Rick s'est approché trop près de la vérité, ils décident de le tuer; mais il réplique et par je- ne- sais- quel moyen, la fait tomber dans le coma.  
>De toute manière, le doute grandit en moi; Jane et Aden ont disparus, s'ils en avaient été obligés, leur disparition aurait été différente.<p>

_Je suis avec Kensi, dans l'infirmerie. Au début de sa visite, elle était tendue, apeurée et inquiète. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée, avec Martin, une semaine plus tôt, et ses nausées matinales contraignantes, la cause du problème ne pouvait pas être bien difficile à trouver._

_Je lui fais une prise de sang, et la laisse se reposer sur le lit en attendant les résultats. Le matériel mit à ma disposition n'est pas à la pointe de la technologie, mais je sais me débrouiller avec peu._

_Je retourne à ses côtés, pour la calmer. Elle se tourne littéralement les pouces, par angoisse, et me sourit quand je rentre dans la pièce._

_- Alors?_

_- Les résultats vont arriver, Kensi. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Maura, nous en avons parlé, avec Martin..._

_- Qu'en pense- t-il ?_

_- Il m'a dit que nous devrions quitter l'armée et la police militaire si j'étais enceinte._

_- Il fait son possible pour que votre enfant ne soit pas orphelin, Kensi. Il le fait pour toi, et pour votre avenir à trois._

_- Je sais, mais... Maura, je suis née pour être militaire._

_- Non, Kensi. Tu es née pour vivre, tu es née pour fonder une famille, pour être heureuse et aimée. Pas pour te faire tuer._

_- De toutes manières, je ne suis même pas..._

_Le "bip" de la machine coupe Kensi dans ses paroles, et je sens que son angoisse remonte._

_- Je reviens, ma belle._

_Je sors de la pièce et m'assieds sur mon siège. J'ouvre le mail dans lequel se trouvent les résultats; je sélectionne le trombone et télécharge le rapport d'analyses. Je parcours le compte- rendu, et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la ligne des résultats finaux._

_Je remonte mes lunettes -que je n'utilise que pour travailler-, et pince ma lèvre inférieure avec mes dents; je ferme le dossier et éteint l'écran de l'ordinateur.__  
><em>_Kensi va devoir prendre une décision importante, aujourd'hui._

_La lecture que j'ai faite de la ligne se répète inlassablement dans ma tête, et me font à mon tour angoisser._

_"100% match: la patiente est enceinte"._

_Alors que je m'apprête à parler à Kensi, G. entre en courant dans l'infirmerie, située plus bas que les autres bâtiments._

_- Maura, je dois te... Kensi, ça va?_

_Elle baisse son T-Shirt, précédemment levé pour l'échographie; ses pommettes se rougissent, et ses yeux se baissent._

_- Oui, oui. Je... J'ai mal à l'estomac; j'ai dû manger quelque chose de périmé._

_- D'accord. Kensi, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite._

_Kensi se lève, et suit Callen. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, je les rattrape, apeurée._

_Des coups de feu viennent de retentir._

_- Maura, reste- là._

_- Callen, attends! Qu'est- ce qui se passe?_

_- Maura, patiente ici, je t'expliquerai lorsque tout sera fini._

_- Kensi, tu dois rester ici, tu n'es pas en état! G., qu'est- ce qui se passe?_

_Je cris alors qu'ils sont déjà partis; je décide de les suivre, même si je n'en ai pas le droit._

_Les cris redoublent, les coups de feu aussi; l'ambiance est terrifiante, lourde et pensante. Le sable fouette mes jambes, lorsque je cours jusqu'au "théâtre des opérations". Je manque de tomber alors que je tente de m'arrêter, arrivée sur le lieu du carnage. Je me réfugie derrière un 4x4, et assiste, impuissante, à la scène._

_Ethan, Lara, Edward et Thomas tombe, sous les balles d'un commandement djihadiste._

_Jane, est kidnappée, sous nos yeux._

_Lorsque je vois Tyler et Aden courir, arme à la main, défendre nos amis, je tombe à genoux, les larmes aux yeux._

_Mes enfants sont enlevés._

_Mes enfants me sont enlevés. _

_À jamais._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :D<strong>

**D'accord, ce n'est pas joyeux- joyeux, mais avez- vous aimé? Je l'espère! :)**


End file.
